Let Me Go
by Sky Diamonds06
Summary: On Bella's 18th birthday, she goes to the Cullen's house as Alice held the party there, she is warned by Alice not to go to Edward's room, but curiosity took over and she finds out Edward is cheating on Bella, she's bent on revenge and goes to the Volturi
1. Prologue

Let Me Go.

Prologue.

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Bella's POV.

5 days it has been. 5 long days. 5 days since I found out HE was cheating on me, great, now I am 18 years old, alone and god, I'm getting old.

But, on the bright side, Alice did warn me not to go to his room; otherwise I wouldn't have seen him sucking off someone else's face.

I'm officially pathetic.

Why did he have to cheat on me? Was it because I was human? Fragile?  
Why.

***flashback to the incident***

So, today is my birthday and I decided to go to the Cullen's since Alice is holding my birthday party there.

I made my way into the house and met Alice by the doorway.

"Hey Alice" I said cheerfully.

I made my way to Edward's room when Alice stopped me.

"No, Bella, don't go up there" She warned.

"What? Why?" I asked.

"Just don't go up there." She said again.

I turned to look at the other Cullen's, Carlisle and Esme with a disgusted look, Emmett, looking disappointed, Jasper looking angry, Rosalie looked like she could kill and Alice, looking frantic.

But, curiosity took over and I ran up the stairs and into Edward's room.

I gasped at what I saw.

Edward and this…strawberry blond tramp were making out.

I started to run out of his room, I controlled the tears but ended up failing.

Without a word, I ran down the stairs, I heard Edward scream my name, _like he would care_, I thought.

"No, Bella, wait, I can explain!" He said.

I turned to face him; He's such a great actor, with that guilty face and all.

"Explain what? That you got tired of clumsy and fragile Bella that you decided to hurt her?! This will be the last time you'll ever see me, and if you do, it would be the day I get my revenge." I retorted.

And with that, I got into my truck and drove home with tears spilling all over.

"This will be the last time I will cry for him" I told myself and headed straight for my room as I reached home.

***End of Flashback***

I haven't seen them since.

My eyes were stinging with tears at the memory; I got up from where I was sitting and went to the phone.

"Hi, I need to book a flight to Volterra, Italy" I said.

After confirming my flight, I was bent on revenge and the only people who can help me are the Volturi.

I wrote a note to Charlie saying that he won't need to worry about me and that I will come back, I ran to my truck and drove to the airport.

"Flight G19 to Volterra, Italy, please board the plane now." Said the person on the PA system.

And I boarded the plane.

_Goodbye Charlie, Goodbye Jacob and Hello Revenge_, I thought.

**A/N: So, this is just the Prologue, the real chapter will be up soon. **


	2. Volterra And Planning

Let Me Go.

Chapter 1- Volterra and Planning.

Bella's POV.

When the plane touched down, I got on the tour bus and asked one of the people showing us around, "Where is Volterra?" And the man with a name tag which said "Steve" said in a heavy accent "oh, it's one of the sights listed in the itinerary and we are going there right now"

"Ok, thanks" I said.

When we finally reached Volterra, I escaped the rest of the tour and made my way into the castle, I was greeted by a young lady, "Hi, I'm Gianna and may I ask why you are here?" She asked in a sickly sweet voice.

"My name is Isabella Swan and I'm here to see Aro. I'm friends with the Cullen's?" I said.

"Oh, do you have an appointment?" She asked me.

God dammit I just wanted to see the leader of the Vampire Government, is that too much to ask?  
"Look, Gianna, I need to see him now, ok, now, pronto. Comprende?" I asked her.

"Ok, I have you down from 3 weeks for now, on the Tuesday-"I cut her off.

"God dammit I just wanted to see Aro, is that so hard to comprehend???" I screamed at her.

"Aro, can you come down to the lobby for awhile? Someone wants to see you, her name is Isabella Swan, ring a bell?" She asked him.

I saw 3 cloaked men walking my and Gianna's way, "Gianna" the middle man said.

"I take it you are Isabella Swan? Gianna, I told you, if there's an Isabella Swan, send her immediately to the throne room." He chided her.

"Now, follow me, Miss Swan." He said,

I followed him wordlessly to the throne room; he and his other brothers I presume sat down at their thrones.

"Now, what is it that you want of the Volturi?" He asked.

"Um, I want to be changed. I want to be part of the Volturi guard." I said.

"Now, why would you want to be changed and why isn't your mate Edward here?" He asked, I flinched at the sound of his name and growled, "He's not my mate and he will never be."

"Ah, and why would you like to be changed?" He asked, repeating his question.

"I want to seek revenge on E-Edward, he cheated on me" I said.

"Ok, when would you want to be changed? Oh and, no, you will not be part of the Volturi guard, you'll be the Princess of Volterra" He said, wow, I get to be a princess? Of Volterra?  
"As soon as possible, I want to make him pay for what he has done." I said menacingly.

"Ok then, Alec bring her to her new room" he commanded this young man named Alec.

"Follow me, princess." He said.

Wow, I'm already a princess? I followed him down the hallway and into the last room; I stared in awe as I entered the room, my room.

It was he-uge, the bed was big and round, the closet was fully stocked with the latest designs, and endless rows of shoes, Gucci, Dolce and Gabana, Salvator Ferragamo, Fendi, Prada, Alice would KILL for this wardrobe. "Like your room, princess?" Alec asked.

"Like it? Like it? I Love it!" I exclaimed, Alec chuckled and said, "All yours, princess, oh and you are to meet Aro in the throne room for your change" "Ok, I'll be there!" I said.

Alec chuckled once again and left me to my room.

I spent 5 minutes looking around, and man, this room is so big, there's a balcony overlooking the ocean, wow. I made my way to the throne room and was greeted by a young girl around my age talking to Aro, she walked towards me and started jumping saying "Oh, We're going to be the best of friends!!!"

"Ah, my dear, are you ready, I promise you, it will be just a teensy bit of pain" Aro said.

I gulped and nodded my head.

I lay down on the bed in front of me and said "Do it" to Aro, he nodded and sunk his teeth into my neck.

-3 Days Later-

The fire was finally subsiding, it was excruciating the first 2 days, and then it got less painful by every hour.

"Any minute now" Aro said.

I opened my eyes and was shocked, everything was crystal clear and I could hear things which I presumed across the castle, I got up and immediately felt the dryness in my throat, I would need to hunt.

"Ah, Isabella, are you thirsty? Demetri, get the donated blood and bring it over here." He commanded Demetri.

I was handed a cup with obviously blood in it and drank it, hmm, it tasted mouthwatering, I drank every cup I was given and finally felt full.

"Now, Demetri, lead her to the Battle Room" Aro commanded Demetri.

"Princess, let's go" He said.

I followed him to the Battle room.

"Now, we are going to find out what your powers are" he said. I nodded.

After 2 hours, I found what my powers are. I have 8 main powers: Telekinesis, Mental and Physical shield, I can absorb powers, I can teleport, I can change my appearance, I can freeze time and people, I'm a puppet master and I can take away my scent. Generally, I'm the most powerful vampire in existence.

Aro was pleased with me and well, I need to plan my revenge on Edward.

-149 years later-

It has been 149 years since I came to the Volturi and I love my life here, I have fun with everyone especially Jane and Heidi and I'm best friends with everyone, I started calling Aro "Daddy" because he reminds me so much of a father.

"Isa, can you come to the throne room?" I heard daddy ask, ever since I have been changed, I told everyone to call me Isa, to remind me less of them.

I teleported to the Throne room giving daddy a fright, I tried to stifle my laughter bit, as you know, I failed.

"Daddy…you…should…have…seen…your…face!" I managed to choke out.

"Ok, Isa, this is kind of important, and I need your opinion." Daddy said.

"Ok, your uncles and I decided to have a ball to introduce you to the rest of the world, so all of the covens will be arriving in a week's time. Is that okay with you? You can meet everyone there" he said.

"Will…they be here?" I asked daddy.

"Yes, Isa, is that okay with you?" He asked me.

"Of course! I could use one of my plans to trick them!" I said.

"Which one, Isa?" he asked.

"Hmmm, I could ask Laurent to come and fight with me, like he is trying to get back at me, and I could also ask Vicky to be part of the act!" I said.

Yes, you heard right, Victoria and Laurent are my best friends now, they came to the Volturi 100 years ago saying that they wanted to be part of the Volturi and they did, we realized that we had so much in common and stopped all the rivalry. So, now we are BFFs.

Did I mention? I found love, also with Alec, and we had become inseparable since the day he and I confessed our feelings. Hmmm, I wonder if he could be part of the act.

"Ok, Isa, I'll tell the rest of the guard and I presume you want to make Edward angry by displaying your affection with Alec?" He asked. If I were human, I would be blushing like crazy by now.

"Yes! I'll tell him!!!" I said, jumping up and down.

"Ok, go on, Isa" he said.

I still remembered the swear I made, I'm going to make Edward Cullen pay for breaking my heart, oh and since they are under the impression that I'm dead, I faked my death, all of them are going to be shocked.

I walked towards the games room where I'm sure I would find the three of them.

I walked in and saw Vicky playing against Laurent but it seems Vicky was winning…

I sat on Alec's lap and he whispered in my ear "So, Aro told you about the ball?"

"Yeah, and I need you, Laurent and Vicky's help." I whispered back.

"Of course, love, anything for you." He said.

After the game which, Vicky obviously won, I pulled the three of them out of the room and said, "Guys, have you heard of the upcoming ball? Yeah, I need your help."

"Of course, what is it you need?" Vicky asked draping her arm over my shoulder.

"Of Course, Isa" Laurent said.

"Yeah, well, the Cullen's are definitely gonna be there so obviously Edward is gonna be there with some tramp and anyway, when I'm meeting him, I need you, Laurent, to enter through the main doors and attack me when I'm talking to him, then, make it seem like you're gonna rip off my arm, Vicky, this is where you come in, you try attacking me like Laurent and then, obviously, Edward's gonna protect me, that's when we stand up and laugh, and then, you guys leave and I introduce Alec and well, kiss him, is it too much to ask of you?" I asked them.

"Wow, Edward's not gonna know what hit him!" Vicky exclaimed.

"Yeah, one of your best ideas, Isa" Laurent said.

"Ok, Alec, honey, are you okay with the act?" I asked him.

"Of course Isa, you know I'll do anything for you" He said.

"Oh and make it seem convincing, and if Edward hurts any of you, I will use my telekinesis power and move him to some other place oh and I'll also freeze him, okay?" I asked him.

"Yeah, that bastard deserves it anyway" Laurent agreed.

"Well, good, then we have a plan." I said.

The week past in a blink of an eye and soon enough, Jane, Vicky, Heidi, Renata and I were getting ready for the ball.

"Alec's gonna faint when he sees you" Jane said.

"Yeah, he's gonna die when he sees you" Heidi agreed.

"Yeah, right, Jane, Felix is going to growl at every male vampire who looks your way and Heidi, Demetri is going to die even though he's strong when he sees you" I said.

Vicky, Laurent, Alec and I practiced the whole thing and we told the entire guard to not bother about Vicky or Laurent, we wanted it to be perfect.

Vicky's so right, Edward's not gonna know what hit him.

**A/N:Okay so, the next chapter will come pretty soon… it will obviously be the ball, so, I haven't decided, is this story gonna be Bella/Alec or Bella/Edward, usually, I would choose Bella/Edward but, I wanted to give Bella/Alec a try, so, review and tell me which couple you want!**


	3. The Ball

Let Me Go.

Chapter 2- The Ball.

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, now stop rubbing it in!**

**Bella's POV.**

"Wow, Bella, you look amazing" Alec said.

"Thanks Alec. You don't look too bad yourself." I said.

Jane turned to me and mouthed "Told you that you rock his socks", I laughed and that happened to catch Alec's attention, "What made you so happy?" he asked me.

"Nothing, let's go, I want to surprise the Cullens." I said.

After Jane and Heidi "Beautified" me, as they would like to call it, I was wearing a stretch-satin dress fashioned with shimmering paillettes at the front bodice. A matching wrap provides the perfect amount of coverage and gold shoes. **(Picture on Profile, pictures of Jane's, Heidi's and Renata's, Rosalie's and Alice's dresses are also on my Profile.)**

We made our way to the Ballroom and I wanted to look for the Cullens but I decided to stay put.

Daddy pointed to a seat next to him on the dining table and signaled me to join him. I told Alec to join me and we both walked towards daddy.

"Now, Isa, after I talk to you, I'm going to have my speech since every coven is here, okay?" he asked.

"Of course, daddy" I said and sat down at the right next to him, on my left was Alec; he gave me a warm smile.

"Attention everyone!" Daddy said, everyone looked at him and he continued, "I invited you all here to introduce to you, Isabella Marie Volturi, princess of Volterra!" He announced.

I stood up and smiled triumphantly at everyone; I saw the Cullens and gave them a small nod.

"Please, call me Isa" I said and sat down, I remembered the shocked faces of the Cullens, and it was priceless…

"Isa, why don't we dance?" Alec asked.

"Sure" I said and made my way to the dance floor, when the music started, Alec and I did the waltz and I had a great time with him, until the end of the song, where jerk of the century walked towards me and Alec.

"Bella, is that you?" He asked in his same old, velvety voice.

He's so confused, I decided to act firm, "its Princess Isa to you" I said.

"Fine, Princess Isa, is that really you?" He asked again.

3…2…1 Laurent pushed the door roughly and started attacking me, he was trying to rip my hand off, before I knew it, Edward tried to fight him off…no can do, Edward, he's part of the Volturi, do you think he can be easily fought off? Victoria came sprinting towards me clawing at my hair, _good job, Vicky_, I thought we fought for awhile and Edward, acting the hero, tried to fight them off, I gave them the signal which I'm sure Edward didn't catch and at the same time, we stood up and started laughing.

Edward looked at us dumbfounded and Laurent gave him a shove causing Edward to fall, Edward retaliated and I was forced to use my power on him, I lifted him up with my mind and dangled him in the air, I pushed him up to the ceiling of the castle and screamed "Hey Edward, how's the weather up there? You know, Demetri spent 3 days on the ceiling just for hiding my clothes when I was bathing, do you want to stay there for 3 days?" I asked him, "No, Princess Isa" He said.

And with that, I brought him down, by now; every vampire present was looking at us.

"So, Edward, hurt my friends and it will be the ceiling for you, comprende?" I asked him.

He gulped, time for phase 2.

I walked over to Alec and pulled him behind me, I said to Edward, "Hey Edward, meet Alec, my one and only love"

I turned to Alec, he placed his lips on mine and we kissed for quite a long time, after I pulled away, I said, "Alec, meet Edward, the guy who broke my heart." Just then, the strawberry blond tramp who was kissing Edward made her way towards us.

"Huh, so this is Bella Swan? The girl who got her heart broken because I was kissing her boyfriend? Hmm, you didn't change much from the other time I saw you, ugly as hell." She said, if I had blood, it would be boiling right now, I kept myself in a composed face and looked at Edward, the guilty face, puh-lease I had enough of that. "Tanya, stop it" Edward said.

I used my power as a puppet master and all of the words I said was now saying through the blond tramp's mouth, I made her do movements gesturing from me to her to Edward while saying, "I'm Tanya and I kissed her boyfriend to make her angry so her boyfriend would like me, I'm so pathetic that now, I call her ugly when she so beautiful, I'm Tanya, and guess what? I'm a strawberry blond tramp who is a harlot who opens her legs to any guy I see."

After that performance, everyone in the ball room is erupting with laughter, even daddy and my uncles were struggling to keep a poker face.

I looked at Tanya and saw her angry expression. She stormed over to me trying to claw at me, geez when does she give up??? I froze her before her badly painted nails reached my face.

When she was frozen, I brought her up to the ceiling, creating a platform just for her to stand on in the air, yes, I created a platform, I absorbed that power from Russell, one of the other guards, I unfroze her and she was trying desperately to come down.

"Let me down!" She screamed.

"I can't hear you!" I said. Everyone began cracking up again.

"Now, after that wonderful performance by Isa, you must have learnt not to mess with her, or else, let's put it this way, if it rains, you'll be the first to find out, now everyone, resume dancing" Daddy announced.

I walked over to daddy and said, "Are any of the covens staying over?"

"Yes, the Cullens and the Denali's" Daddy said.

"How long?" I asked him.

"2 months?" He said.

"Ok, thanks" I said and walked towards Alec who was waiting for me.

"Hey, do you want to dance or do you want to greet the others?" He asked me.

"Um, I believe Edward has his questions." I said. Alec nodded and gave me approval. I was about to turn away when he grabbed my arm, and said, "Isa, if he hurts you in anyway, use your powers or-" I cut him off and said, "or scream to get one of the guard's attention, honey do you think I would forget after you told me so many times?" I asked. I turned to find Edward but he popped out of nowhere, "Bella" he breathed.

"It's Isa to you" I said.

"Whatever, Princess Isa, is that really you?" he asked.

"Duh." I said.

He walked towards me closing the distance between us.

"You still look the same" He murmured as he cupped my face with his hands, god, his scent is so strong, he was about to lean in and soon enough, our lips were about to touch when I snapped out of my trance and stepped back.

"No, I'm not gonna go through this again" I said, looking down.

And with that, I found Alec and he immediately knew something was wrong, he brought me to his arms and we stayed like this, away from the rest of the Vampire population, in each other's arms.

After a while, he broke the silence and said, "What Happened? What did he say? God, so help me, I'm going to kill him"

I put my hand on his chest and looked up at him and murmured "No, don't" He finally relaxed his tense body and lifted my chin so we would be looking at each other and said, "Tell me what happened, Isa"

We went back to my room and I told him everything, it took me a lot to stop him from ripping Edward into pieces… that night, we just stared at each other, none of us breaking the connection we had until the next morning.

* * *

**A/N: First things first, I would like to say a warm thank you to my readers, for everything, those awesome review and stuff. Secondly, can you believe it that I have already 12 or 13 reviews??? I mean, I just started writing this story today the 29****th**** of December, then, imagine 1 or 2 hours later, you have 11 reviews??? At first, I was filled with doubt, I started saying things like, oh my god, is this my story? And, I checked and yes, it was my story!!! I must admit, it was overwhelming, so, take this chapter as my thank you gift. Have a happy and great year ahead of all of you!**


	4. Madness Comes In The Name Of The Cullens

Let Me Go.

Chapter 3- Madness comes in the name of the Cullens.

**Disclaimer: I own 3 Twilight posters, so… Does that mean that I own Twilight? Answer: I don't think so…**

**A/N: So, you guys have reviewed, and I'm so with you, I'm tired of Edward and Bella stories so, this will be a Bella and Alec story!!! Can you smell jealous Edward? Because I can. Okay, I'll shut up now.**

Onwards!

Bella's POV.

It has been 2 weeks since the Denali's and the Cullen's decided to stay here, Edward has been trying to get me back, I have yet to clear it up with him that we are just friends.

Tanya has been nothing but evil and is constantly trying to embarrass me, but luckily I told Daddy about it and now, Alec follows me wherever I go.

I am now swimming with the others, the others as in, Jane, Renata, Heidi, Rosalie, Alice, Irina, Kate and Carmen.

The Denali's were nothing but nice to me, especially Kate, she and I are best of friends now, Carmen is also a really good friend and she can paint and draw really well. Irina is a friend I can tell everything to, she's a great listener and all.

Oh yes, Tanya, after she embarrassed me by saying Alec and I had sex to Daddy, which we so didn't, I created the same platform for her and she stayed up there for a whole week.

Alice and Rosalie became one of my closest friends and they also apologized about what happened, I assured them that it was nothing.

After we swam, I went back to the common bathroom in the hallways to have a bath with the other girls, I took my clothes and put it on the toilet seat and went for my warm bubble bath.

After I was finished, I reached for my towel and covered myself, then I reached for where my clothes is, wait, where is it?

Oh my god, who took it?

"Rose! Alice, Jane, Renata, Heidi, Carmen, Kate, Irina do you know where my clothes are?" I asked them.

"Oh my god, yours are gone too?" Alice asked frantically, "Yeah, all I have is my towel" I said.

"Who did this? My clothes are also gone." Rose said.

"I don't know" I said.

"Irina! Where are your clothes? Are they gone?" I asked her.

"Yeah, do you know where it is?"She asked me.

"Jane, Are your clothes gone?" Alice asked her, "Yeah, who did this?? Whoever did it is gonna pay." Jane said in a menacing voice.

"OH MY GOD! WHO TOOK OUR CLOTHES???" Heidi asked.

"Well, great, it seems like we're gonna have to walk out like this, only in our towels, great, just great." I said.

"Come on, girls, I have an idea who did this, the boys." Alice said it like she was gonna kill them.

"Duh." We all said at the same time.

"Well, I have an idea, we ignore them for a whole week and we will all travel together, like Isa, you, Rose and I will go together, Jane, Heidi, Renata will go together, and Irina, Kate and Carmen, you will go together, okay girls?" Alice asked.

"Yeah, okay." All of us agreed.

Urgh a whole week without Alec, this is going to be hard.

All of us walked out at the same time and rushed to our rooms, well, every group spent the night together so as to avoid the guys, Alice and Rose went to my room as it was the biggest and I brought out movies to watch and comfy pillows to sit on.

"It's going to be so hard to stay away from Alec" I said.

"Yeah, it's gonna be hard to stay away from our mates." Alice agreed.

"So, girls what do you want to do?" I asked them.

"Hmm, why don't you tell us about your powers, I mean, we know you can freeze people, you're a puppet master, you can create things out of thin air and you have telekinesis. Are there more?" Rosalie asked.

"Um yeah, I have a mental and physical shield, I can absorb powers, which is why I have yours, Alice, um, I can teleport from place to place, I can change my appearance, generally my identity, I can freeze time, I can take away my scent and a lot of others I absorbed from other vampires" I said.

"Wow. I bet Carlisle's gonna ask you about all your powers" Alice said.

"Yeah, so don't be surprised by the end of this week, a whole bunch of questions is shot at you." Rosalie said teasingly.

**Alec's POV.**

We, the boys were gathered in the living room, discussing pranks to be used on our mates, frankly I didn't want to have a part in this because I knew Isa would be mad at me, but Emmett dragged me into this and there's no way getting out, so far, Demetri has proposed a sundae madness or as he would like to call it, chocolate and sweets day, but, the only problem is, the girls are VAMPIRES not humans, so that idea was out.

"But-But, I could take away our scents and the chocolate's scents" Demetri begged.

"Nuh-uh, they can see it you know" I said.

"But, we could hang it above their door" Demetri said.

"They will see it, did I mention, one of Isa's power is to sense something near her? It won't work, Demetri." I said.

"Wait a minute boys, it COULD actually work, but the contraption must be fast so the girls won't get away." Emmett said, drawing a diagram on his sheet of paper.

"Idiots" I muttered under my breath.

"-So, when they are asleep, we plant those mashed Hershey's and M&Ms in a bucket above their door, and when they wake up, they will be too groggy to realize the skateboard behind their door, they will stupidly open it and they will slip on it and then the buckets will come down." Emmett said expanding their strategy.

"Emmett, they are VAMPIRES not HUMANS, they CAN'T sleep!!!" I screamed at him.

"Oh, well, we will figure out another plan then." He said.

"Idiots" I muttered under my breath. Again.

"A-HA! I got it, instead of chocolates; we use something big, something big, like maybe coconuts! So, okay, new plan, we put those coconuts in a bucket on top of their door and well, we can put coconuts and chocolates mashed and when they open their door, we drop 5 buckets on the three of them because obviously Rosalie and Alice would beautify Bella and the three of them would come out together so, we would need 7 skateboards outside just in case they miss the one directly in front of them and when they slip, we will put another 5 buckets on top of their door and drop it on them. Voila!" Emmett finished.

"Yeah, and I suppose their door can hold 10 buckets? I'm getting out of here." I said and stood up.

"No, you will not go anywhere." Felix growled at me. I hesitantly sat down.

"Oooh I have an idea, we could put spiders in their clothes, all three groups, when they bathe, because obviously they will go to the common bathroom to have their bath, and when I say clothes, as in the one in their closets!" Felix said excitedly.

"It's genius!" Emmett said. And he wrote down that idea.

"You do know we will be dead by the end of all of your pranks, right?" I said.

"Yeah, but it's for the fun of it, Loosen up, Alec" Emmett said.

"Whatever" I said.

"Ok, I have another plan; you know Rosalie, Kate and Heidi all are crazy about their make-up right? When they go and hunt, we glue all of their make up on their table." Eleazar said.

"That's good, that's good." Emmett said and continued to write the idea on the piece of paper.

"Oh, and I have another idea! You know Isa's crazy about her Bentley, right? And she only uses it to go on some of her missions? So, I was thinking we could spray paint it, and the good news is that Aro is sending her on a mission in Greece to capture some person named Autumn who almost revealed the secret of our existence." Felix said excitedly.

"Ok, that's good, what should we spray paint?" Emmett asked.

"Um, Alec is hot and he belongs to me" Felix said.

I burst out laughing and said, "She's going to think I did it!"

"That's the point, brother." Felix said.

"Wait, what?" I asked him.

"You haven't contributed any ideas so this one is going to be yours, Emmett, neon pink is going to be the color" He said to Emmett.

"But, she's gonna kill me!" I said.

"God, Alec, ALL of our mates are going to kill us after the pranks" Emmett said.

My god. I should have listened to Isa Madness DOES some in the name of the Cullens.

* * *

**A/N: GAH. I'm so sorry for the delay, I was suppose to upload this 2 hours ago and I have made a point to update 3 times a day, yes I know, you think I'm crazy but, still, Anyway, next chapter is going to be the girls' reactions. Please review! PS I'm sorry if it's too short, the next chapter will be up super duper soon.**


	5. The Girls' Reactions Part One

Let Me Go.

Chapter 4- The Girls Reactions, Part One.

**Disclaimer: I own the Twilight and New Moon soundtrack…so, do I own Twilight? No…**

Bella's POV.

We stayed up all night watching A Walk To Remember, which ended up in Rose and Alice dry sobbing.

"Seriously, why are you crying?" I asked them.

"Why aren't YOU crying, you're not a woman!" Alice said.

"What does being a woman have to do with this?" I asked them.

"You won't understand!" Rose screamed at me. Okay, chill.

So, altogether, we watched Mean Girls, god knows why, Meet the Fockers, Along Came Polly, Alice In Wonderland and A Walk To Remember.

Finally, after 2 hours of dry sobbing, they stopped and whoopee, it's morning.

I remembered the third night Tanya stayed over, that must be the incident she made me so angry I told daddy about her harassing me.

_*Flashback to 3 days ago*_

_Tanya walked up to me and glared at me._

"_What do you want?" I sneered at her._

"_I want you to stay away from Eddie, you had your chance with him and it's my turn now!" she said._

"_God, you are so confused. I love ALEC now, not your Eddie" I said._

"_Whatever, you can just stop lying, stay away from Eddie, he and I were meant to be." She insisted._

_Jane whispered in my ear, "Why don't you just kill her already"_

_I whispered back, "I wish, I promised daddy that she'll stay alive until the end of her stay"_

"_Stop whispering, Isabella Swan; this is not the last you will see of me." She said menacingly, like that would scare me off._

"_Wake up, Tanya, Edward doesn't love you, heck, he probably hates you, find someone else to annoy" I spat at her._

"_Oh no you don't" She said and started clawing at my face._

_But, even before her grubby fingers even reached my face, Jane had her crumbling on the floor in pain._

_I couldn't help the smirk which left my lips._

"_Next time, you will think twice about attacking the princess of Volterra" Jane hissed._

_Tanya was still on the ground, begging Jane to stop._

"_Jane, stop" I said to her._

_She stopped immediately and Tanya bolted up, she got my neck and before She did any real damage I froze her and pulled her fingers away from my neck, then, remembering the newest power I absorbed from Aleera, one of the guards, I shocked her with electricity, more powerful than Kate's power, and Tanya couldn't react, she just fell limply to the ground. I paralyzed her by pressing a sensitive part in her neck._

_I unfroze her and stopped the high voltage electricity flowing through her and without a word, she fell into deep sleep (Yes, I can make vampires sleep)._

_She would be up in about 30 minute's tops._

_In the mean time, Jane and I went to hunt animals; I got everyone down on this habit instead of human blood, the only people who wouldn't even give it a try was Uncle Marcus and Uncle Caius._

_Uncle Marcus was so close to giving in but Uncle Caius persuaded him to not give it a try, Uncle Caius was stubborn as hell and would just give me a flat "No" before striding out of the room._

_As I concentrated on my prey, Jane always asked me why bother chasing them when I could easily bring them to me? Well, every time she asked that question, I would just say "Where would the fun be if I just cheat?" I cornered the elk and sank my teeth into its neck, the warm blood was pooling in my mouth, after draining a couple of other elks, Jane and I decided to head back to the castle._

_By then, Blondie was awake but she was long gone._

_Now she will know not to make me angry ever again._

_*End of Flashback.*_

The girls' and I decided that we should have baths at the same time, so we would not get caught off-guard so since it was 8 AM, we proceeded to the common bathroom down the hallways and got ready for our baths.

I let the soothing warm water run and we were having conversations with everyone and soon enough, we were throwing water and soap at each other, after the crazy bath, we changed and proceeded to our respective rooms.

"Isa! It's Bella Barbie time!!!" Alice announced.

"What??? Why??? And it's Isa to you" I said.

"Whatever, come one, come on, come on!!!" She chirped.

"But, where are your make up? I mean, I do have some but it's not much" I lied, I had A LOT of make up, "Stop lying! We laid them out on the table just now!" Alice said.

At least I tried.

"Fine, just don't go over the top." I said, admitting defeat.

"OKAY!!!" Alice and Rosalie said, but knowing them they would go over the top.

As they reached the make-up, Alice shrieked "What happened to our make-up??? It's glued to the table!!!"

"What? OH MY GOD!!! WHO WOULD DO THIS!!!" Rosalie screeched.

Rosalie and Alice tried peeling the make-up off of the table but ended up failing.

"Wait, girls, let me try my telekinesis power" I said.

I concentrated on lifting it up but it wouldn't budge.

"URGH." I said.

"Has your power ever failed before?" Rose asked me.

"Never, rose, I don't know what happened." I said.

"I Do! They put SUPER-GLUE on it!" Alice said in a calm but menacing voice.

"Oh god." I said.

"It's fine, let's just get your clothes." Alice said.

I reached over to my clothes and saw some spiders on it, they were in a huge lump and they were prepared to spread around my shirt.

"OH MY GOODNESS!!! THERE ARE SPIDERS ON ALL OF MY CLOTHES" I cried out.

"WHAT?! OH MY GOD THE BOYS ARE GONNA PAY!!! THIS IS DOLCE AND GABANA, JASON WU, MICHAEL KORS, LAURA PIANA VENTAGLIA, MARC JACOBS, STELLA MCCARTNEY AND MANY OTHERS. 5 WORDS GIRLS. THEY. ARE. GOING. TO. PAY!" Alice screamed.

Oh my god, she looks so scared when she's pissed.

Little did I know, this is not the end of the boys' shenanigans.

**A/N: I'm super sorry if it's too short for you, gah! I need to add longer chapters. I apologize repeatedly if this is too short, anyway, I love your reviews and gosh, I wish I could give every reviewer a Bentley…anyway, please review!**


	6. The Girls' Reactions Part Two

Let Me Go.

Chapter 5-The Girls' Reactions

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Bella's POV.**

"Isa, can you come to the throne room?" Daddy asked.

"Coming!" I said and sped towards the throne room.

"Yes, daddy?" I asked him.

"I need you to go and find this vampire in Greece, her name is Autumn and kill her, she tried revealing our existence, twice" Daddy said.

"Ok!" I said and ran towards the garage and the other side of the castle.

I was happy mainly because I get to use my precious Bentley, I loved it, and I named it Sarah, god only knows why, but I just love this car.

I got to the garage and walked towards my car, I wouldn't allow anyone to drive it much less touch it, I lifted the cover and gasped.

"Holy shit, mother f***ing hell, who the ****did this?!" I screamed, I'm pretty sure the rest of te castle could hear me.

On my car were the words "Alec is hot and he belongs to me" in neon pink.

NEON PINK, for god's sake!

I am going to kill Alec. It's obvious he did this, he is so dead.

Furious, I used Felix's Maserati and drove towards Greece's direction and set off to find this Autumn girl.

Carmen's POV.

I was afraid of what the boys will do to me; they already stuck Kate's make-up onto the table, put spiders in our clothes, and loads more.

When I grabbed my paintbrush and paint bag, I was thinking of what theme I could use, maybe winter? Naw, summer, yes, summer it shall be.

When I got my good old palette, I squirted some of the paint, but, then I realized something, my paint is replaced by something else, something different, if I'm not wrong, food coloring? Oh my god. My precious paints, ELEAZAR IS GOING TO DIE when we get back to Denali.

He is going to suffer big time, my paint was the most expensive paint and it's not like I can't afford it but this was my favorite set, and it's new! God, Eleazar is going to die.

Irina's POV.

I think Alice's plan is going well, well as in they don't prank us individually, they prank us by groups and it has been hilarious, seeing Kate scrape out confetti from her hair, Carmen getting angry because the boys' replaced the paint in her tube to food coloring.

When I walked to our room, I saw my favorite chest box, yes, I have one, containing all of the bracelets I have gotten in my entire existence, translation, it means a lot to me, I wanted to wear the sapphire one to match my outfit, but I couldn't find it anywhere, it was supposed to be on the dresser but maybe I have forgotten that it could be in the chest box.

I opened up my chest box and threw a fit.

Inside was empty of the bracelets and the only thing there left was a bead from my sapphire bracelet and a note that said, "Donated to charities, They deserve more than you" in Laurent's handwriting, oh, he is going to pay for what he has done to my precious bracelets.

Jane's POV.

The boys' have been nothing but cruel, just now, I got a crying Isa on the phone telling me tat they spray painted her Bentley, she seemed so sad that it hurt just to hear that my friend is crying, anyways, we are going to get back at those boys' after Isa comes back from her mission, we are going to have an immediate meeting, we are going to discuss some pranks we could use on them, and I already have an idea.

I wonder what they will do to me, I mean, sticking Heidi's make-up on the table? Replacing every single article of clothing of Renata's clothes to boys' clothes??? I don't even wanna think of what they did with her clothes.

I know when they prank me; it's going to be the worst, because I made Felix and Demetri very angry before the day the pranks started.

So, all I have to do now is wait for my doom.

I thought about it for a LONG time, and finally made the connection, Isa's favorite car, Heidi's make up, Renata's clothes, Irina's bracelets, Carmen's paints, Rosalie's hair and make-up, Kate's make-up, Alice's clothes and accessories.

Oh my god. Their favorite things. I better go and check my jackets, if they didn't do anything to it, I don't know what else.

I went to my closet and opened it, I gasped in shock, Oh my god, it was cashmere, why?!

Inside the closet was no longer jackets, it was all shredded and it was shown no mercy! Oh my god.

Why did they have to do this??? Why?

Bella's POV.

Autumn is a super bitch, she's just like every vampire I have killed, they always say, "Ready To Die?" and I'll always say, "After You", then the fighting begins, god, when we were fighting, me leading of course, she tried to insult my Alec and she said some things along the lines of "I wonder why Edward even gave a chance to you" in her nasally voice, Urgh, I wanted this bitch gone.

Then finally I caught her off guard and combusted her, actually, she combusted herself but I used my power to, never mind, she died, the end.

On the way home, Jane called me and said, "Isa! I found out the connection and you need to come back for an immediate meeting, we have some good pranks up our sleeves!"

"Ok, I'm on my way back now" I said.

When I reached the castle, I parked Felix's car in the garage and made my to the girls' common room, which is Alice's, Rosalie's and my room.

When I reached the room, I saw everyone sitting on fluffy pillows; I didn't even know we owned fluffy pillows, oh well.

I joined Alice and Rosalie; all of them were deep in conversation with the people from their group.

"Alice, what are we doing?" I asked her.

"Ok, we are planning some pranks on the guys, and we are assigned groups, so the group we have to prank is Alec, Jasper and Emmett" She explained.

"Okay, what about Felix, Laurent, Demetri, Edward, Eleazar?" I asked her.

This time, Rosalie answered, "Okay, says here on the piece of paper, Felix, Demetri and Edward is taken care by Jane, Heidi and Renata, Laurent and Eleazar is taken by Carmen, Irina and Kate"

"Thanks." I said.

So we planned a prank on each of our mates, but I did an extra one, because Alec's spray paint is going to take a lot to scrub it out.

Ooooh, those boys' are gonna regret pranking us girls.

**A/N: So, the girls' revenge will be up…tomorrow? Latest by tomorrow. Most probably tonight, but it's quite a lot of dares…anyway, it'll be up soon.**


	7. The Girls' Revenge

Let Me Go

Chapter 6- The Girls' Revenge.

**A/N: Thank you to: Legolas' Girl 31, pbandjforever13, Peace901, llcoolk95, Team Em-n-M, Kit-Kat931, quitarqueen06, crazychickoverthere1, r0xi, -TwilightLuvr4Eva-, sassygirl91, bundysarah, ColorfulWorld, selfishlove, Music-luver-Twilight, Hornmeister Lover, Twilight Crazy Fan, Kathy Heister, VampireGirl141995, josiedannie, Twilight1lover1sdb, night1001, and Bubble Gum Green for you super duper encouraging reviews, I wish I could send each and everyone of you an Audi TT Roadster but, sorry…**

**And, if there is any spelling mistake, please review on this chapter, I'll immediately change it for you.**

**Anyway, Thanks Bubble Gum Green, bundysarah, r0xi, Peace901, Legolas' Girl31 for giving me some great ideas, PS I'll definitely use them.**

**I'll shut up now, onwards! **

* * *

**Bella's POV.**

So, after the intense planning, we got all of the things we needed and we are set. We were pranking them in this sequence: Demetri, Felix, Edward, Eleazar, Laurent, Emmett, Jasper and finally Alec.

"Ok, girls! Let's get back at those boys!" Jane announced.

"Everyone, we will go by groups, since Heidi and I's pranks are the easiest, we will strike first, if we don't come to this room is 30 minutes, it means we have gone to our respective rooms, we will only come back here if your prank failed, otherwise, go back to your own rooms." Jane said.

"By the silence I take it that you understand what the procedure is?" Jane asked yet again.

There was a chorus of "Yeahs" and "okay".

"Great, Heidi, let's go and kick Demetri and Felix's butt." Jane said.

"Hell yeah" Heidi said.

And they were gone.

-30 Minutes Later-

"Ok guys, who's next to go?" I asked them.

"Renata and I" Kate said.

"Ok, girls, do what you need to do" I said.

-30 Minutes Later-

"So, who's next?" I asked yet again.

"Rosalie and I" Irina said.

"Ok, proceed and Rosalie, Irina, do your best" I said.

And soon they left, Carmen, Alice and I were left, Carmen was special, she needed to destroy the guys' X-Box controller because there were not enough guys to prank.

-30 Minutes Later-

"Come on, Alice, Let's go" I said to her.

"Yeah, are you ready?" She asked.

"Oh yeah" I said.

"I'll meet you back here in 30 minutes" Alice said.

I nodded and proceeded to Alec's bathroom, we were lucky, all of them went to hunt and we were left in the castle.

I emptied the contents of Alec's conditioner and poured pink dye into it.

Phase one, complete.

Now for phase two, I ran towards the garage and saw Alec's precious Audi TT, I took my neon green spray paint and the words made out "Alec's Ass belongs to me"

Oh he was going to be surprised.

I ran back to my room and hopefully, Rose and Alice were there.

When I walked into the room, everyone was there.

And it was great because now, we just have to wait for the guys to come back.

**Edward's POV.**

"Felix, will you shut up!" I said angrily. He was pissing me off, saying things like, "Oh, we are so dead when we get back, the girls are gonna prank us" That idiot, they won't prank us for goodness sake.

When we got back to the castle, a flirtatious Tanya came up to me and said, "Hey Eddie, your room or mine?" She licked her lips with intentions of being "seductive" But, it's not working, I shoved her away and proceeded to my room.

I gasped. Where were all of the CDs I brought to Volterra? I kept them in a neat pile against the wall and now, all there's left is the CD covers, where were the CDs?

I went to search for my CDs when I saw my CDs dangling in the air in the throne room, I walked into the throne room and looked up, oh, so they were secured by strings, that's good, it means they are not damaged.

Then I looked around the huge room. All of the walls said, "Edward did it" in black spray paint.

Oh my god, it means I'm going to be blamed for it.

Just then, Aro, Marcus and Caius walked into the throne room, All I thought was Oh Shit before they approached me.

**Demetri's POV.**

After our hunt, we went back to our rooms an d before I even got to change, Felix burst in and screamed in my face, "I'm telling you, the girls are going to kill us for our pranks!", "Chill dude, they won't do anything to hurt us, they're just girls." I said.

"Yeah, you're probably right." He said, and went back to his room.

Before his out burst, he went crazy during our hunt, he went to each and every guy and told them to be wary of their things, they're just girls, what can they do?

I changed into black robes and made my way to the throne room.

I walked into the throne room and was greeted by Master Aro.

"Ah, Demetri, I need you to make sure Edward here finishes cleaning the walls." He said.

"What? Clean the walls?" I asked and looked around. Oh, Edward spray painted his name on the wall and all of his CDs I presume was dangling in the air, oh, no wonder.

"Of course, Master" I said and he exited the room.

"Oh yes, before I leave, can I kick you?" Master Aro said.

"W-What?" I stuttered.

"Well, you seem to have sewn the words, "Kick Me" on the back of your robes, remove it, Demetri" He said.

"Yes Master" I said. When he exited the room, I saw Edward laughing on the ground.

"Kick..Me" He said and burst into more laughter, "Laugh more and I WILL kick you" I said in a menacing tone.

"It's just so funny." He said.

"Get started already!" I snapped at him.

He got started and managed to scrub off most of the spray paint.

**Felix's POV.**

I was scared shitless. I wondered what the girls planned for me, I mean, from what I heard, Edward was supposed to scrub off spray paint in the throne room and Demetri's robes had the words "Kick Me" on it, I'm scared, I wonder what my prank is…

I changed into my new black robes and went t the battle room.

I was met be Marie, the newest Volturi guard.

She whispered in my ear, "You Are hot and I know it"

I turned to her and said a" What?"

"Oh, your robes, it says "I'm hot and I know it" You are hot" She said.

I decided to check my robes and indeed it said, "I'm hot and I know it" no wonder the people I walked past were giving me weird looks.

"Thanks" I said to Marie and ran to the battle room.

**Eleazar's POV.**

After the eventful hunt, I was scared of what the girls would do to me; I was scared mainly because Felix scared everyone with the possibilities, there were many things they could do to me, I mean, after destroying Carmen's paint? I am going to be a dead man.

At the same time, I was curious at what they would do to me; I decided to check my precious books.

"Oh my god" I said.

My books were no longer books; they were ripped, page by page, and some were burnt, why did they do this to me???

**Laurent's POV.**

After the hunt, I was extra careful, in case the girls' intend to strike at me when I least expected it, I was scared, but as far as I know, they haven't caught me off-guard yet.

But still I had to be wary, what if one of them are behind me and I didn't know, I have to change out of my jeans, this pair is too tattered because of the hunt, I walked towards my Jeans and oh, god, I had to hold on to the closet to not fall, all of my jeans were gone, what was left was the remains of my jeans.

They were burnt, burnt to the extent, who knew jeans were flammable? I thought, wait, not a good time, all of my jeans were gone forever, why???

**Emmett's POV.**

I was not scared of the girls' pranks, I mean, they were girls for goodness sake, they can't do much damage to us guys, right?

Whatever, they can't do anything to us.

During the hunt, I lost my Nike shoes maybe because I left it out, I don't know I got to my shoe cabinet and took my Adidas.

I wanted to go to Isa's room and ask her for a truce, but I don't think they will let me in, I decided to go to the gym and work out.

I reached the gym in time since it was so near to Rose and mine's room.

I decided to run first.

I got on the machine and increased my speed every 2 minutes, at first, it was starting out well, but then, I started to fall and when I got up, I fell again, I checked my shoe and realized that there was grease on it, how could I not realize it sooner?

That's when it hit me, this was the girls prank. It's not that good anyway.

I went back to my room and decided to have a bath, after my bath, I gasped when I looked into the mirror. I had bright orange hair, _god, these girls were good at pranks!_ I thought.

**Jasper's POV.**

I unlike some of the other guys, were scared of what the girls did.

I managed to calm myself and walked over to the garage, I mean, what's the worst Alice can do?

I mean, she can't possibly fill my closet with girl clothes right? Hopefully not, I walked over to my car, a Tesla Roadster; I mean I love this car, but not more than Alice, of course.

"Oh my go" Was all of the words I said.

On my precious car, spray painted in black was the words, "The Owner of This Car's Ass Belongs To Me" WOW, who knew Alice had it in her?

**Alec's POV.**

I'm scared. I wondered what Isa did to me, I mean, she could be mean and all when she wants to be, she could do anything, I was just scared at what she'll do to me.

I decided to check my Audi TT first, oh no, she knows that it means a lot to me, I mean, I'm nothing without Vienna, I named my car, and of course Isa, I ran across the castle in top speed and looked at the state of my car.

Oh god, she destroyed it, no she vandalized on it, and on my precious Vienna were the words, "Alec's ass belongs to me" in neon green.

Great, my favorite car, and she had to write that.

It's fine, maybe I can make it up to her by buying her another Bentley, I mean, Felix DID destroy her car, Oh well.

I went back to my room and took a shower, after I came out, I walked over to Isa's room.

I was surprised when I saw her reading a book, I mean, I thought she was plotting more pranks on the others.

"Hey Isa" I said. She looked up and was laughing.

"What's so funny?" I asked her.

She just continued to laugh.

Bella's POV.

When Alec walked into my room, I thought he looked as hot as always but the pink hair was standing out, I tried to stifle my laughter but ended up, failing.

"What's so funny?" He asked in his silky and melodic voice.

"Your hair" Was all the words I managed to say, I ended up laughing more and if I were human, tears would be coming down.

I handed him a mirror and he gasped.

"Wow, and I thought the car was the only prank played on me" He said.

"Isa" He said and took my face in his, "I missed you, and I promise you, I'll get you another Bentley, stupid Felix, I told him to do nothing to your car, but he did, I'm sorry, Isa" He said.

Aw, he's so sweet I mean, after I destroyed his car, he is still kind enough to buy another one.

I answered him by kissing him, I broke away and said, "Thanks Alec, I'll get you another car too, I didn't know it was Felix who did it."

"Its fine, Isa, It's just a car, you mean much, much more than that" He said.

"Thanks." I said.

He stayed with me, and I told him what the other girls did to their mates, he laughed as I told him Renata dangled Edward's CDs in the throne room and she also spray painted his name on the walls.

So, far, life was perfect with Alec.

* * *

**A/N: Aw, isn't that sweet? Anyway, I would like to say thank you to Bubble Gum Green for the "Alec's ass belongs to me" idea, and I would also like to say sorry for the delay, school is gonna start soon and I have not much time…sorry…**


	8. Edward And His Pathetic Pick Up Lines

Let Me Go.

Chapter 7- Edward And His Pathetic Pick Up Lines.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

**Bella's POV.**

After scrubbing out Felix's artwork, which took a lot, I helped Alec scrubbed out the words on his car.

"Alec, I'm sorry" I said.

"What for?" He asked.

"Your car, it's new and I destroyed it." I said. I suggested to Alec that we could keep our current cars and just scrub the spray paint out, reluctantly, he agreed.

"It's fine." He said for the 500th time.

I walked towards my room and saw Edward lying on my bed.

"Err, Edward, get off my bed." I said.

"You must be tired" He said.

"What? Vampires are never tired." I stated.

"You didn't let me finish, you must be tired from running through my mind all night" He finished.

Oh, so he was doing pick up lines to get me back huh? I decided to play along.

"Well, do you have a band aid? I think I scraped my knee falling for you" I said.

"You know, you should be in jail" He said and walked towards me.

"And why should I be in jail?" I asked him still playing along.

"It's a crime to look so good." He said. Oh my god, worst pick up lines ever.

"Do you have a map? I keep getting lost in your eyes." I said, looking directly at him.

"So, did it hurt?" He asked.

"Hurt?" I said in a confused tone.

"When you fell from heaven" He stated.

"Your father must be a hunter, you stole my heart" I said.

"Are you lost?" He asked me.

"No." I said.

"Because heaven is a long way from where we are" He continued.

By now, we were leaning so close his lips was inches away from mine.

"I'm not drunk, I'm just intoxicated by you" I said.

"You shouldn't wear any make-up, it's messing with your perfection" He said.

"If looks could kill, you'd be a weapon of mss destruction" I said.

"Your eyes are blue, like the ocean. And baby, I'm lost at sea" He said.

"Do you have a sunburn? Or are you always this hot?" I asked him.

He smirked and said, "Is your name Gillette? Because you're the best a man can get." He said.

"You're so sweet, you put Hershey's outta business" I said, trying not to gag.

"Excuse me. I'm from the FBI, the Fine Body Investigators, and I'm going to have to ask you to assume the position." He said.

"Can I get your picture to prove to all of my friends that angels really do exist?" I asked.

He was smiling smugly and said, "If I could rearrange the alphabet, I would put U and I together"

"Did the sun come out or did you just smile at me?" I asked.

"You must be a broom, because you just swept me off my feet" he said.

"I dropped a tear in the ocean, the day I find it is the day I'll stop loving you." I said, but meant nothing of it.

"I envy your lipstick" He said.

"If a star fell for every time I thought of you, the sky would be empty" I said.

"If I could be anything, I'd be a tear: born in your eye, live on your cheek, and die at your lips." He said, wow, he knows how to charm a girl, who knew?

"If you were a tear in my eye, I would not cry for fear of losing you" I said.

"I'm addicted to yes, and I'm allergic to no, so what is it going to be?" he asked.

"Is there a rainbow today? I just found the treasure I've been searching for" I said.

"Is your daddy a thief?" he asked.

"No" I said.

"Then how did he steal the sparkle of the stars and put it in your eyes?" He asked, wow I must say I'm impressed.

"It must be dark outside, because all the sunshine in the world is right here" I said.

God, this was taking so long, why can't he just give up already, I love Alec and I'm already married to him, why can't Edward just move on???

"Many people will walk in and out of your life. But only lovers will leave a footprint on your heart. And you my dear have left one great leap on mine!" He said.

"Well, here I am. What were your other two wishes?" I asked him, feeling pretty impressed with myself.

"When I look into your eyes, it is like a gateway into the world of which I want to be a part." He said.

"You're like a dictionary - you add meaning to my life!" I said, obviously not meaning it.

"If you were words on a page, you'd be what they call fine print" He said.

"Edward, can you stop with the pick up lines?" I asked him.

"But, I thought they were working!" he sulked.

"They aren't Edward, I'm married and I love Alec, Edward, you'll find someone you love, you'll see" I said.

"But, it's just so hard, Bella, It's so hard to move on, and do you know what's worst? I just made a fool out of myself picking you up" He said and put his head in his hands.

"I'm sorry Edward, but I love Alec with all of my being and if it helps, I'll erase today from my memory?" I asked him.

"Thanks Bells, I'm sorry about all of this, can we still be friends?" he asked.

"Sure" I said.

"But, Bella, I'm not giving up yet, even if you're married to Alec" he said.

"Fine, but I need you to give up when you meet the one you love, promise?" I asked him.

"I promise Bells" He said.

"Great then, I need to go and help Alec scrub off spray paint, I'll see you around Edward" I said and kissed his cheek.

"Yeah, I'll see you around too, I guess" he said.

I left and went to the garage.

"Isa! Where did you go?" He asked me.

"I just went to my room and saw Edward there and well, he started using pick up lines and I played along, sorry babe, I'm now here right?" I asked him.

"Yeah, so pick-up lines? Were they good?" he asked and kissed the top of my head.

"I must say I'm impressed, but you can do so much better" I said.

One of the reasons why I love Alec is because he was one to not be jealous and god, he was so sweet.

He chuckled and continued scrubbing.

I helped him and soon, all of the spray paint came off and the car looked brand new.

I grumbled because it took so long just to get spray paint off.

"I have had a really bad day and it always makes me feel better to see a pretty girl smile. So, would you smile for me?" He said, using a pick up line.

"Alec, I have had enough of pick up lines and just spare me" I said.

All he did was chuckle. Damn Alec and his cuteness.

**A/N: So, this is not really a chapter, I just couldn't resist writing a chapter with pick up lines in it. Anyway, the link of the pick up line website is on my profile and some of them were pretty good, like some of Edward's pick up lines, anyway, I would love for you guys to review…**


	9. Author's Note

Let Me Go.

Author's Note.

Hey guys, I'm super sorry, this is not a real chapter but I missed out something in the author's note in the previous chapter, when Isa said she was married to Alec, she is married to Alec, I mean, it has been 149 years, so, the proposal will be up after the story as an extra chapter.

Anyway, the next chapter is coming up uber soon.

-Mathilda AKA Sky Diamonds06


	10. A Day With Alice And Rosalie

Let Me Go.

Chapter 8- A Day with Alice and Rose.

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my plot.**

**Bella's POV.**

Monday. Today is called the Run Away As Fast As You Can day, mainly because Alec, my one and only love, sworn never to leave me, left me with 2 demons from hell.

Yes, you guessed it right, Alice and Rosalie.

So, when Alec comes back, I'll have to thank him for condemning me to the fiery pits of Alice and Rosalie's hell.

I remember when I was human, Alice went berserk when she heard there was a huge sale at Giorgio Armani, we had to drag her away from the store, well not me, but still, and I also remember when I left, Alice didn't want to go out claiming that it will remind her of me, she stuck to her computer and shopped like there was no yesterday. So, I wonder what will happen today.

"Hey Isa, Let's go hit the malls! I heard from Heidi that it was he-uge and that you guys went on a fantastic shopping spree and I want to get something for Jasper, and I can't wait, come on, let's go! Let's go!" Alice screamed in my ear.

"Ok, Alice, chill" I said.

"Where's Rose?" I asked her.

"I'm here" Rose said, while walking into my room.

"Ok, girls, I heard from Felix that there's a race soon and do you know what it means??? SHOPPING!!!" Alice said.

"What race?" I asked.

"You didn't know? Anyway, it is the race of the vehicles, well, cars and um, if I'm not wrong, you have to pair up with your mate and I think its 20 laps." Alice said.

"I am SO gonna win this race. Wait, can mates like compete on their own?" I asked Alice.

"Sure, as long as your other half agrees." Alice said.

"Awesome. I'm so using my Bentley" I said.

"Cool, I'm using my Porsche and Rose is using her BMW convertible." Alice said.

"Right, but I'm still gonna win" I insisted.

"Not with me in the game, Bells, remember? I'm a mechanic" Rose said.

"Yeah, yeah, aren't we going somewhere?" I asked, changing the topic.

"Yeah! SHOPPING!!!" Alice screamed.

"Alice, we don't wanna wake Volterra up, not that we can sleep" I said teasingly

And with that, I was dragged to Alice's Porsche and soon enough, we were at the mall.

-6 Hours Later-

"Alice, let's go, the mall is gonna close in half an hour" I said, for the 50th time.

"No, Bella, just one more shop" she pleaded me.

"Alice, you said that 3 hours ago, let's o" I insisted.

"Please Bells?" She gave me her puppy dog eyes which she knows that I can't deny.

"Fine! Just one more shop!" I huffed.

God, today was worse than I thought it would turn out, Alice dragged me to every single shop in the freaking 7 levels mall.

7 levels for goodness sake, there was so many shops for everything, and Alice bought at least one thing from each shop.

I tried escaping Alice once, by hiding in the toilet when she was busy trying some clothes, but in the end, she and Rose had to drag me out of the toilet.

After 30 minutes, the security guard, Rose and I had to pull her out of the store.

"Wow, she's strong" The security guard said as Alice had her little child hands on the door, she was unwilling to let go.

"Yup, that's Alice for you" Rose said.

"Ok girls, on three we pull her" I said.

Both of them just nodded.

"1...2...3, pull!" I said.

We pulled and Alice finally let go of the door.

"Come on, Alice, let's go" I said to her and thanked the security guard.

"You're welcome" The security guard said.

"NO! Gucci! I need to pay for the latest and limited edition Gucci!" Alice whined.

"Alice, we have to go" I insisted.

All Rose did was laugh at how deranged Alice looked. I was fighting the urge to laugh at her but decided she had enough.

Alice's hair was in all places; her make-up was messed up because she fought a nice lady for a Mara Hoffman Printed Silk Sundress and a pair of Sergio Rossi Florentina Lace Boots.

It was hilarious seeing Alice shoe the other lady, maybe Alice had forgotten the lady was human, I don't know what goes through Alice's mind.

Well, in the end, Alice got the Sundress and the Lace Boots. Like, duh, Alice gets whatever she wanted, whenever she wanted it. And the nice lady had to get another pair of boots.

We finally made it out of the mall and into Alice's Porsche, we stuffed everything in the car and it was overflowing, Rose volunteered to sit at the back to make sure Alice's vase would not break, please don't ask me why she bought a vase, she bought everything in sight and she forced me dress after dress, skirt after skirt, it was really tiring, remind me never to go on shopping sprees with Alice ever again.

I still remember the day Alice and Rose apologize to me…

*Flashback*

I was sitting in my room reading Wuthering Heights, again when Alice knocked on my door.

"Bella? Can we come in?" Alice said.

"It's Princess Isa to you and No, you can not come in" I said icily.

"Please Princess Isa?" She begged.

"Fine." I said and placed my bookmark at the page I was reading.

Both Alice and Rosalie walked in with guilty expressions.

"Why can't I see your future?" Alice asked.

"I have a mental shield placed on the Volturi, so don't try seeing Alec's future or mine" I said.

"Isa, I'm sorry. Can you forgive me?" Rose pleaded.

"of course, Rose, I'll forgive you, after all, you were nothing but telling the truth, you weren't _lying_ to me, saying that we will be best friends forever" I said.

"Thanks Isa, I have to tell you the truth, I actually didn't think you were a bitch, it was- I was just envious of you, I mean, you get to be human, and have children but I- on the other hand, can't" She said and wrapped her arms around me.

"Its fine, rose, I forgive you" I said.

"Yay! Thanks, Isa" She squealed.

I turned to see Alice was upset, she said, "Will you ever forgive me?"

"Um, I'm not sure, I mean, you promised that I could got to you for advice and that we would be sisters forever but you left and I decided to give up on happily ever afters and well, soon, I was filled with hate, so, give me time, Alice" I said.

"Sure Isa, as long as you're still talking to me" She said and sighed.

*End of Flashback*

So, since then Alice has been keeping me company and making it up to me.

We reached the castle in no time at all and the first thing I did was jump in Alec's open and inviting arms.

"I missed you, Isa" He said.

"I missed you too" I said and buried my head in his chest.

"Come on, let's go" he said and I jumped off him, got my stuff from Alice's car and went back to our room.

A/N: The review button is lonely…


	11. The Race

Let Me Go.

Chapter 8- The Race.

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my plot.**

**A/N: Hey Guys, there will be 3 or 4 chapters up tomorrow!!!! This is mainly because I have been neglecting this story for the past week so do me a favor and review!!!**

**Bella's POV.**

I walked to our room hoping Alec was in there.

"Hey Alec?" I said walking in, finding him sitting on our bed reading a book.

"Yeah?" He asked, patting the empty space beside him gesturing me to sit next to him.

I walked over and sat down.

"You know the race tomorrow? I was wondering if I could race by myself?" I asked him, hoping he would agree.

"Whatever you wish, you shall be given" he said and sighed, I had a feeling he was not happy with this arrangement.

"Is there anything wrong with that?" I asked him.

"Are you sure you want to do this alone? I mean, I don't want you to get hurt." He said, frowning, not meeting my eyes.

"Alec, look at me" I said. He looked up at me and I immediately felt guilty, but I wanted to race by myself, I wanted to kick Cullen's butt.

"I am Isabella Marie Volturi, the most powerful vampire in the history of the universe, what makes you think I can't do it?" I stated, hoping he would just let loose and not be so worried about me.

"Still. I don't want you to get hurt, especially with Edward; I still remember you told me he was a reckless driver." He said, still not seeing my way.

"If he tries anything, I assure you he will be burnt alive and you could do the honors" I said

"Okay, fine, just be careful okay, Isa?" He asked.

"Okay_, DAD_" I said and pecked his lips.

I ran out of the room and to the garage and starting working on my Bentley.

~The Next Day~

I worked on my car for the whole night and managed to make it go further than 300 miles per hour.

I'm so gonna win.

Alec and the others worked on their cars and soon enough, we are now at the starting line.

"Everyone not participating please proceed to the bleachers. In Lane 1 Alice! In Lane 2, Isa! In Lane 3 Alec! In Lane 4, Jasper! In Lane 5 Demetri! In Lane 6, Rosalie and Emmett! And In Lane 7, Edward! Lane 8, Tila! Now, you can use your powers, there will be 20 laps and well, I'll stop talking now" Daddy announced.

Did I mention? Tila was this new girl from the Denali coven, and she has been stalking me telling me stuff Tanya says. Things like "Stay away from my man, bitch" and well, you get what I mean.

Another Tanya and surprisingly, I hadn't killed Tila yet and she was pretty important so I couldn't put her up on the ceiling.

Felix pulled the trigger and we were off.

Demetri was busy staring or wondering where the blank shot went to. _That idiot_, I thought.

I was on my 5th round when Demetri started, if the tracks were shorter I would have been done by now.

Alec and Edward were tied for second place and so were Alice and Rosalie for third place.

Jasper and Demetri were currently last place. I wanted Alec to be in second place so I froze Edward's wheels and he immediately came to a stop.

But, Tila controlled my car and I spun around in every possible direction, I managed to go back on the track and continued the race.

Edward, after Tila unfroze his wheels, had taken over Alec and now was closing up on me.

Tila was not far from Edward and I sucked Tila's oil out of her car. She whirled and tried desperately to get back on the track but ended up crashing her car.

Edward was taken over by Alec and now we were on the 10th round.

Rosalie was out of the race because Emmett pressed one of the buttons he was not supposed to and they spun and crashed into the wall.

So, only Edward, Alice, Alec and I were left, not long Jasper lagged behind because Tila froze his wheels. Oh and Demetri.

I was on my 15th round when I grew a wall in front of Alice's precious Porsche and she smashed right into it.

Of course I had my mental shield on and she was caught totally off-guard and well, put it this way, Edward would need to get her another car.

Now, Edward and Alec were competing against each other and were tied for second place.

I went on to my 20th round and soon enough, I completed the race.

"In first place, Isa! In second place, Alec! In third place, Edward! And in fourth place, Demetri! And the others either crashed their cars or well, ejected themselves." Daddy announced, I laughed when he said the last part.

"We won!" Alec ran over to me.

"Yup, we did!" I said and hugged him.

"Good game, Bells" Edward said and offered a handshake.

"Still medieval, I see? And it's Isa to you" I said, smirking.

He chuckled and shook his head, walking away.

"Hey Isa! I must admit, growing a tree in front of Alice? You should have seen the look on her face, Priceless" Rosalie said and laughed.

I laughed with her until Alice came my way.

"ISABELLA MARIE SWAN VOLTURI!!! YOU ARE SO DEAD TO ME!!! YOU THINK IT'S FUNNY??? YOU CRASHED MY PORSCHE, YOU WILL PAY FOR THE DAMAGES, BELLY BOO!!!" Alice screamed.

"Belly Boo? Weren't you screaming at me a second ago?" I said.

"Isa! You are dead!" She huffed and walked over to Jasper.

Jasper tried soothing his wife with, "its fine" and "I'll make Edward buy you another Porsche".

Rosalie and I continued laughing our asses off until daddy told us to clean ourselves up.

Felix walked towards me and said, "Hey Izzy, Aro wants me to remind you that the Volterra Fight Off, you know the one Aro mentioned at the previous meeting? Will be held tomorrow, so good luck Isa!!!"

The Volterra Fight Off was held every 20 years, that's when we recruit new guard members, the vampires participating have to fight with one of the guard members or our guests (The Cullens) and it doesn't matter if they win, but they must display the concentration, perseverance and courage during the fight, of course daddy, Uncle Caius and Uncle Marcus will be judging. And after every Volterra Fight Off, there would be a winner, which was always a guard member and they have to fight off the winning non-guard finalist.

So, hopefully, I would be the Volturi winner and I hope we would find new members to join our guard.

"Thanks Felix, let's kick some non-Volturi guard butts!" I said enthusiastically.

I drove my Bentley back to the garage and went back to my room.

**A/N: Hey people, the Volterra Fight off will be uploaded tomorrow and keep reviewing guys, they are the only reason why I keep typing**


	12. Volterra Fight Off

Let Me Go.

Chapter 9- Volterra Fight Off!

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

**A/N: Hey Guys, this story will be coming to an end pretty soon, there will be only a couple of chapters left so, keep reviewing!! And if you already did, thanks!!!**

**Bella's POV.**

Today was the day Volterra would find new guard members.

Today is the day I have a shot at being the winner.

Today is the day.

As I walked or ran to the Stadium, I saw many people, many would be an understatement, there had to be at least a thousand vampires in the stadium.

I walked over to Jane and the rest.

"Hey Jane" I said.

"Hey, Do you know who we are gonna fight against?" She asked me.

"No, Daddy likes to keep secrets from me" I said,

"Anyway, I know one of us are gonna win, I mean, duh" She said and laughed.

"Welcome to the Volterra Fight off! We are gathered her every 20 years to find new guard members! Those participating, please head to the tent on your right and get ready for your fight, you can use your power and when I call your name, please proceed to the ring in the middle of the stadium. Any questions? No? Those participating go to the tent!" Daddy said through the speakers.

I went over to the tent and like 20 years ago, I walked over to the Volturi section. See, there were 2 sections in the tent, one side would be for Volturi guard members and guests (The Cullens) of the castle and the other side would be for the outsiders AKA people who wanted to join the guard.

Every time someone from the Volturi side goes up, another one from the Outsiders section also goes up to the ring.

Now, all we had to do was wait. Wait until Daddy or Uncle Marcus calls up one outsider, it was a good thing we were part of the Volturi, we could go up a second time and there was no sequence, like Jane had to go first then me. It was good mainly because, according to Demetri, we could kick more butt. He's crazy.

I sighed and sat on the nearest chair I could find.

"Andre Julian! Up to the ring if you will" Daddy announced.

"So, who's gonna go?" I asked them.

"I'll go!!" Alice chirped.

Everyone just nodded and continued their own conversations_. Where is Alec when you're bored? _I thought, wait a minute. I looked around and spotted Alec sitting by himself. I got up and walked towards him. "Hey" I said and sat down on his lap.

"Hey" He said and kissed my cheek.

After about 5 minutes, Alice came bouncing in and smiling.

"That guy Andre burned me a little, but it was so cool, I managed to dodge him, ha! That sucker!" She said.

We laughed and continued to wait for our turn.

"Brenda Saxon!" Daddy announced.

"I'm going next!" Jasper said.

And soon, he came back looking glum and angry.

"She won!"He said sulkily.

Everyone laughed. "But, I thought they are no winners, didn't daddy stop you in the middle of the fight or something?" I asked him.

"Yes, but she totally won!" He said, we cracked up when he said that.

"Grow up, Jazzy Wazzy" Alice said. We burst into more laughter.

"Jazzy…Wazzy?" Edward managed to choke out.

"Shut up, Eddie Weddie" Jasper said.

"Valerie Rodriguez!" Daddy announced.

"I'm out of here" Edward said, I bet he wanted to get out of there as fast as he could.

And we waited. Edward's fight took longer than the others, when he finally came over, his shirt was torn and his hair was messy.

"That Valerie is someone who knows another person's fears. And she figured out my fear" He said as if that was a bad thing.

"So, what's your fear, Eddie Weddie?" I asked in a sickly sweet voice.

"Never bring that up again" he said menacingly.

"Oooh I'm scared" I said. Everyone burst into laughter.

Edward sat down by a corner and I felt bad for him. I got out of Alec's lap and walked towards Edward.

I could feel everyone's eyes boring into my back as I approached Edward.

"Edward, I'm sorry, can you tell me your fear?" I asked him sweetly.

"Its fine" He muttered under his breath.

"So, what's your fear?" I asked him, sitting on the floor beside him.

"Um, you wouldn't wanna know anyway" he said and looked away.

I guessed his fear and said, "You don't wanna lose me right?" And, by proving my suspicions, he nodded.

"Edward, like I told you the other time, there's someone out there who will love you unconditionally, she will be the luckiest gal in the universe, Edward, and I'm sorry I can't be that girl, I have Alec, he loves me and I love him, don't you know that feeling? When you have someone who cares about you, when that person looks into your eyes and says I love you? Edward, you'll find that girl" I said.

"But I want that girl to be you" He murmured.

"Edward, look at me" I said.

He looked up at me and I saw many emotions in his eyes.

"I will always love you, Edward…" By that time, his eyes lit up "…as a friend and a brother" I completed my sentence.

His face fell and I hugged him, he hugged me back and I had to try to pry myself away from him.

I pulled away and looked at him. "You'll never love me that way again, huh?" he asked.

I shook my head and got up; I walked towards Alec and sat down beside him.

"Its fine, Isa, He'll understand" He said, rubbing circles on my back.

I hugged him and planned on not letting go.

"I hope he will" I mumbled.

"Will Joseph!" Daddy announced.

"I'm going" Demetri said and went out of the ring.

He came back soon after smiling triumphantly.

"I so totally won! Will is like a puppet master but luckily, I found his weakness and I won!!" he exclaimed.

"Marie Gonzalez!" Daddy announced.

"Ooohhhh ME ME!! I'M GOING!!" Felix said and charged out of the tent.

We laughed at his stupidity and soon, he came back and was smiling like crazy.

"I SO WON!!!" He screamed. I'm pretty sure everyone who's a vampire could hear him.

We burst into laughter.

"Millicent Jane!" Daddy said through the speakers.

"I'm going!" Jane said and went out.

"Urgh! That mother fuggin bitch won!" Jane came back grumbling after her fight.

"What happened?" I asked her.

"She has the power of invisibility; I couldn't even make her feel pain. URGH! That son of a bit-"Felix covered her mouth before she could say the word "bitch"

"Language" Felix said.

Renata, Heidi went for their fight and came back victorious.

The next round, it was my turn to go.

"Jonah Anderson!" Daddy announced.

I got up and walked out of the tent.

I saw that Jonah person and immediately absorbed his power.

Ahh, Anticipator, I used his power and realized he was gonna pounce on me in 5…4…3…2…1 I dodged and froze him.

I saw the future and I was supposedly gonna lift him up and toss him over the ring's wall. Perfect.

I unfroze him and he started running towards me.

I lifted him up and threw him over the wall.

I walked back to the tent knowing well that in had won and Jonah is not gonna be joining the Guard.

I saw Alec waiting for me and jumped into his waiting arms.

"He's an Anticipator; I threw him over the ring's wall." I said to everyone.

"Whoo! Go Bellsy boo!" Alice said.

"Good job, Isa" Alec said and pecked my lips.

"Jonah Anderson! Please go back to the ring! You'll go for a second round!" Daddy announced.

"What?" I asked.

"This is what usually happens when one competitor walks out before the judges tell you to stop" Alec explained.

"Oh." I said.

"Well, I'm going!" Alec said and made his way out.

Soon, Alec came back and I ran to him.

"How did you do?" I asked him.

"Fine, honey" He said and ruffled my hair.

"Will the Guard members and the others come out?" Daddy said.

Everyone in our side of the tent went out.

I saw daddy holding a clipboard with the names of the new potential guard members.

"Good, when I call your name, make your way to the ring. Brenda Saxon, Valerie Rodriguez, Marie Gonzalez, Orianthi Aleera, Jonah Anderson" Daddy announced.

"Wait, I'm not done! Congratulations to Brenda Saxon, Valerie Rodriguez, Marie Gonzalez! Welcome to the Volturi Guard!" Daddy announced.

"I'm still not done! Jonah Anderson will be joined by Sierra Baker, Hannah Fondera, Nicole Michaels, Madison Garcia, Tinsel Adler, Austin Russell and Anthony Downs to fight with the Volturi guard!" Daddy said.

What? New people? God.

And so the fights went on.

Soon enough, I decided to go.

"Tinsel Adler!" Daddy said through the speakers.

So, I have to fight this Tinsel person, great.

I walked to the ring and waited for Tinsel to come, she walked in front of me and I absorbed her powers.

Good. She's also telekinetic.

She tried lifting me up and my feet stayed firmly on the ground. I put my physical shield up and she ran into my shield, she fell to the ground and I electrocuted her.

She got up again but I teleported behind her, she turned, but I was already 2 steps ahead of her, she tried running to me but I placed a wall in front of her. She ran right into it and fell to the ground.

"Stop!" Daddy said. I smirked.

"You can go back now" he said and sighed.

I walked back to the tent and decided to go a second round.

"Austin Russell!" Daddy announced.

"I'll go!" Jane said and went out.

After awhile she came out smiling.

"I won!" She said.

"Anthony Downs!" Daddy announced.

"Hey Guys, Can I go again?" I asked them.

They nodded and I went out to the ring.

I saw Anthony crouching and I absorbed his power. Hmmm, interesting, he can sense something near him, he's an empath and he's also a puppet master.

This should be easy, I thought.

He ran over to me but I put my physical shield on and he tried penetrating through it.

Idiot, I thought and pushed him away from him, my newest power, I brought him up, down, up down, up, down and dunked him in this well I created in the middle of the ring.

He came out and tried controlling my emotions, he played with me a little and made me do actions, I played along and pretended that what he did was painful.

When he was looking smug, I froze him and created a jail cell or a cage just for him; I pushed him into it and unfroze him.

"Stop!" Daddy said.

I took the cage away and walked back to the tent.

"Wait! I'm supposed to be next!" This very familiar nasally voice said.

I turned and saw an all too familiar person from my human life, someone I really hated emerge from the shadows.

**A/N: I know, you hate me, but, can you guys guess who it is? Clue: This person was from Bella's human life. Well, review!! Oh and tell me your guesses!**


	13. Guess Who?

Let Me Go.

Chapter 10- Guess Who?

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

**A/N: Was it that easy??? In your reviews, almost ALL of you got it right, did you like hack into my computer and saw the answer or something? Because the answer is…why don't you read the chapter and find out? **

**On with the story!**

_Recap: _

"_Wait! I'm supposed to be next!" This very familiar nasally voice said._

_I turned and saw an all too familiar person from my human life, someone I really hated emerge from the shadows._

**Bella's POV.**

Holy shit.

Why the fuck is she doing here? I thought she died long ago?

"Hello Bella" The devils spawn said.

"It's Princess Isa to you" I spat.

"Isa, Bella, Isabella, Izzy, whatever, they all mean the same thing, a bitch" She hissed.

"Mother fu-"I was cut off by Alec covering my mouth.

"Let go of me" I mumbled into his hand.

"You don't wanna hurt her, Isa" He said, trying his best to soothe me.

**Alec's POV.**

Wow, if I were that girl, I would be pissing my pants by now.

The look on Isa's face was menacing, the angriest I have seen her so far, and not even Edward can make her angrier.

My hand was still on her mouth, I couldn't let her kill that seething bitch in front of master Aro and his brothers, but somehow, a part of me wanted Isa to rip her apart.

Damn, she looks hot when she's angry.

"Let go of me, Alec" She said into my hand turning to face me, god, her face is so…hurt.

She really wants to kill that girl. Should I let her?

**Bella's POV.**

I used my manipulation power on him and soon enough, he let go of me and I smiled at him, he seemed dazzled by me.

I smirked and pounced on Blondie.

I immediately absorbed her powers and Urgh, she can blind people and she's a shape shifter.

She morphed into a tiger and I saw her future, she was trying to…claw me? But before she even lifted one of her painted nails, I froze her.

God, this fight is so easy.

I turned to Alec in the meantime and kissed his cheek.

I turned back to Lauren (**A/N: Those who got it right give yourself a round of applause) **and imagined her being caught in a tornado in her vampire form, not her tiger form.

And it happened. Her screams died down and she lay on the ground powerless, but not dead.

She stood up in vampire speed and I threw fireballs at her. I kept missing because she kept dodging.

"I don't need powers to, like defeat you" She said in a menacing voice.

"Well, I don't really give a shit because you're gonna be the one doing the dying and I'm gonna be the one killing you" I said in a bored tone.

As a dramatic effect, I pretended to yawn and rub my eyes.

"Like, how did you do that?" She asked.

Grr, blondes. (A/N: No offence to blondes, in this case, it only means Lauren.)

"Magic" I said and kept on throwing fireballs and in edition to that, I threw icicles at her, but I still kept missing.

"Since you're so powerful, why don't you just, like kill me then?" She asked in a smug tone.

"Where would the fun be in that?" I gave her my standard answer.

"Huh? Like, can you speak in English? Like, it's not gonna help in this fight, like, you know?" She asked.

God, she's an idiot, I wanted to end this fight so badly but I still wanted to play with her.

**Lauren's POV (GAG)**

Why can't she like, kill me already since she said she's so powerful and all Like, why waste her time? I'm like powerless and she's like power-full and can't she be smug and kill me already? Besides, I wanna go shopping with Tanya already and like, get Eddie-poo back

Omigawshiness, Eddie-kins! Mmmm, he's so hot and like, did I mention, he has a cute butt too, god, those dreamy eyes, why did he like, even spend time with the A Class whore when he can have something like, me?

He may be so stupid but he's so hot and sexy, god, the things I can do with him…

That bitch took her time and if she didn't hurry up, I'll like attack first.

Urgh. Like.

**Bella's POV.**

She seemed deep in thought, like hell she'll ever be, but she is. Probably thinking of how cute Chace Crawford is or how Taylor Lautner's 6 pack intrigues her.

Whatever, she's easy to kill.

So, when she was very deep in thought, I froze her and created flames and tore out her limbs, I threw her remaining in the fire and let it burn.

I walked away and realized everyone was looking at me.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing, nothing" All of them said and continued what they were doing.

"So, the new official guard members are, Austin Russell! Orianthi Aleera! Nicole Michaels! Tinsel Adler! And Jonah Anderson!" Daddy announced.

"And this year's Volterra Fight Off winner…is none other than my daughter, Isa Volturi!" Daddy said and I beamed with pride.

Today was just wonderful, I met new friends like Orianthi Aleera, she's really nice, but very competitive and she also respects me, she's one of the vampires who took part today which I wanted for the guard.

I met Jonah Anderson after our fight and apologized to him for throwing him over the wall, like a good person, he said it was fine and that I only wanted to win, another great friend in the future, most probably.

And Tinsel Adler, she came up to me during the break and apologized for being so cocky, and I accepted her apology, all of the new guard members were really nice and…tolerable.

I could see in the near future that all of us are gonna be great friends.

I couldn't wait for the future, I wanted it to come quickly, I sighed and walked back to my room.

I saw Alec sitting on our bed and I joined him.

"So, do you like the new guard members?" He asked me.

"Yeah, a lot, Jonah, Orianthi and Tinsel and well everyone's really nice, daddy made the right choice" I said.

"I'm sure he did" he said and kissed my forehead.

"Hey, Isa?"

"Yeah?" I said.

"Do you mind if I uh, spend the night in the hallway? I, uh, Felix and I have a competition, you know, Grand theft Auto?" He said.

"Fine, whatever" I said.

He hugged me and went out to the hallway.

Boys and their games.

**A/N: So, there you have it, Lauren's the one and well, good job to those who figured it out, and I like Lauren's POV, mainly because it was fun to write, the "Like" part and it was also kind of disturbing, because I called Edward's butt "Cute" But, I don't mean it because it's Lauren we're talking about and, you get it. Anyway, check out Maryanne/Maxie97's newest FanFiction story, Remember Last Summer, the link on my profile and all her other stories and well, Peace out Homies! Oh yes, I forgot, we're reaching a hundred reviews, so make my day and review!!!**


	14. Announcement

Announcement.

So, you have waited for a week and I have thought about it.

I thought long and hard and came to a decision.

And, I decided that you readers shall CHOOSE the ending.

You can come up with it, and PM me or review on this announcement.

So, you guys got it right? Come up with the ending, PM me with it or send a review.

Oh and let me clear a few things up:

This is NOT an Edward/Bella story. Only Alec and Bella.

And, NO, Edward is not going to kill Alec. He'll find his love.

Alec's proposal (Marriage) will be up after you guys pick an ending and well, of course after I finish the ending.

Yes. That's all I have to clear up.

Oh yes, and I would like to thank my newest Beta, Maxie97!!

Oh yes, Maryanne, if you're reading this, I didn't send this document because it's just an announcement, but I WILL send you the ending.

Thanks for being my Beta! Oh yes, CHECK OUT her stories!!!

So, yeah, have a great day!

-Mathilda.


	15. Chapter 13 one point one

Let Me Go.

Chapter 13- Let Me Go. Part One point One.

**A/N: Hey guys, this is the conclusion to the story. But, in the middle, it will be about Edward and Bella, how Edward has to move on and Let Bella Go, hence the title. And, of course, the first part is gonna be sad, because Alec will be separated from Bella, because of "Someone" and yeah, there'll be battle. But, in the end, it WILL be a happy ending. Oh yes, this is Part one of one. It means there will be 2 parts in part one and three parts in part 2 and three parts in part three.**

**If you didn't get that, I meant,**

**In Part One, There will be 2 parts.**

**In Part Two, There will be 3 parts.**

**In Part Three, There will be 3 parts.**

**Disclaimer: Life is like picking the perfect Jimmy Choo shoes, too bad I didn't have the pair of shoes which had Twilight in it.**

Bella's POV.

_Shaken. Broken. Torn. Gone. Hopeless._

_What people in Haiti feel now, But, there's always hope. On 12__th__ January 2010, an earthquake took place with a 7.3 magnitude, many gone, others, surviving but still torn, People in Haiti are lost, children confused, too young to know anything, siblings are all they have left, many don't know where to go from here, I, Kendall Amara, have too much to say._

_I think the Haiti earthquake was what struck the world the most, it killed many people, families, homes were lost, everything was gone for the people of Haiti, now, Red Cross is raising as much fund as they can to provide shelter, food for the survivors._

_Please call 188-4564 to donate. Do your part and there will always be Hope._

_Kendall Amara looked down as she stepped down from the stage. I glanced at my surroundings and sighed._

Wow, people in Haiti are lost. From what I have read, people don't know what to do with their lives now, it's like they lost everything they had.

I am very fortunate I don't live in Haiti, But, luckily the earthquake wiped out a coven which had broken the rules. So, that's good news for us, we don't have to kill them.

Did I mention? Vampires get killed by natural disasters too.

I walked out of the living room and headed to our room where I could see him sitting on our bed, reading a book.

But, when I got to the door - he was gone.

**A/N: What do you think happened? And I'm sorry it's short, the next part will be up pretty soon, after Maxie97 beta's it of course.**

**Beta's note: HEY ALL! Hoped you liked it. Uh, yeah. Haha(: BYE. -Maxie97**


	16. Chapter 14 One Point Two

Let Me Go.

The Ending Part One point Two.

Disclaimer: I Own Nothing.

A/N: Hey guys! This is the answer to what happened, but most of you already know, Alec is kidnapped but you don't know who kidnapped him now do you???

Bella's POV.

"ALEC??? Where are you???" I screamed so loudly that the whole castle could hear me.

"Isa, what's wrong?" Felix ran to my side with a worried expression on his face.

"Alec…He's gone," I said. He pulled me in his arms and told me it was 'okay'.

"No it's not! He's gone!" I screamed while pulling out of his embrace.

"You don't know that, I mean, he might be around the castle…" he said darting his eyes around.

"No, he's not!" I detested.

"He-he told me he was going to our room to read a book, when I was finished watching the news, I went to our room and he was gone." I explained.

"Demetri! Get your butt down here!" Felix screamed.

"What?" And annoyed voice said.

"Alec's gone. Someone took him, find out who," Felix said gravely, looking down at me once more.

"On it" Demetri said and went to Alec's and my room.

_5 minutes later._

"It was Amanda. From _Rendeta_…" Demetri hissed.

"Trouble, that gir.l" Felix said.

The Rendeta were a royal family, like ours, they fed on animal blood, were ruthless to humans, they had 50 men every year to protect their home every second. Amanda happens to be the biggest _bitch_ of the Rendeta and she was after my Alec.

_*Flashback*_

_I walked to the fields of the location of my next mission, hoping to catch an elk, I spotted one and lunged. Something flashed passed me and I fell to the ground. _

"_What the heck?" I said and turned around to see this 17 or 18 year old girl staring down at me with big red eyes. Vampire…_

_Her stare soon turned into a cynical smile._

"_What are you doing here?" She screeched._

"_Hunting, mothereffer," I spat._

"_You're not supposed to hunt here, its Rendeta property." She sneered._

"_Who the fuck is Rendeta?" I asked standing up._

"_Who's Rendeta? Why, you little bitch, Rendeta happens to be the Royal vampire clan." She said smugly._

"_Oh well, does your family happen to control the entire vampire species? Mine does. Isabella Volturi, nice to meet you, " I sneered._

_She gasped. "Oh my god, I'm so sorry Miss Volturi., I didn't mean it, and I'm Amanda Rendeta," She said._

"_So, can I hunt here now?"_

"_Of course you can," she said._

"_Isa?! Where are you?" Alec said._

"_Follow my voice!" I screamed._

"_Coming!" He shouted. His voice echoed through the forest, amplifying it._

_Alec appeared soon enough and ran to me. He hugged me tight to his chest._

"_God, Isa, where were you?" He asked, looking down at me with worried eyes._

"_Talking to Ms. Rendeta here." I said pointing to Amanda._

_As I moved out of Amanda's view, she gaped._

"_Hi, I'm Amanda," She said oh-sweet-sweetly. Bitch._

"_Uh, I'm Alec." Alec said uncomfortably and shook her hand._

_Amanda turned to me and gave me a look that said "I'm after your man" all over it._

_*End of Flashback*_

Guess she really meant it. Bitch.

A/N: How was it, guys? I'm sorry it's so short but well, review!!!


	17. Chapter 17 One point three

Let Me Go

Chapter 17 - The Ending Part One Point Three

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

6 Hour Later.

Bella's POV.

I couldn't hear anything; I didn't want to talk to anyone.

My father sent guards to go over to the Rendeta's, they're not back yet.

I could hear the crows a mile down the road. When that happened, there was bad news.

This time, they were right.

I felt like someone ripped my heart out, brought it to the butcher's cut it open and fed the pieces to hobos.

I laughed at my lame joke; I didn't want to think about Alec getting kidnapped.

Maybe if I closed my eyes it would all be over, Alec would be laughing at his failed attempt of cooking (why would he even cook?) in an instinct I closed my eyes and opened it again. Nope, Alec's still gone, I miss him.

God, I don't want to watch Sulpicia and Athendora bawl their eyes out (even though they couldn't tear), they treated him like their son. I didn't want to see Aro make calls and worry about Alec's safety.

I was on our bed, not doing anything. I picked up a photo album and began to flip. Memories.

I saw a photo of us after our wedding, we were in London and he was pushing me on a swing at our hotel. We looked like children. Smiles evident to anyone who saw this photo.

I sighed and closed the album. I sobbed tearlessly when I sensed someone near…. Edward.

Not now, I thought.

"Hey Bella?" He said, popping his head into my room.

"Uh, hi." God, I didn't want to deal with him now.

"I'm sorry," He said as climbed onto my bed, settling next to me.

"It's fine." I said, taking an unnecessary breath.

I played with the ends of my hair. Twirling them in random circles like the way Alec used to. There was silence, the only thing that could be heard was Aro quarrelling with someone on the phone.

"I love you," Edward said. What?

"Edward, I'm sorry. I just can't deal with this now, ok? You have to _let me go._" I said, wrapping my arms and standing up.

"Wait, Bella! I love you, I want to spend my life with you, and I love you too much." He said, grabbing hold of my arm.

He pulled me and I fell on his lap. If I were human, I would be blushing like hell now.

I stood up.

"Wait! You have to listen to me!" I heard him say.

"No I don't, Edward! I won't listen! I love Alec, that doesn't mean you can hit on me when he's gone!" I screamed and teleported myself to Rendeta.

A/N: What do you think will happen??


	18. Important Announcement

Important Announcement.

Hey guys, I know, you feel like throwing rotten tomatoes at me now…sigh.

Anyway, I am taking part in Script Frenzy so for the month of April I would not be updating my stories.

Now that I'm done with that part of my announcement, I was just wondering.

Anyone wanna adopt "The Extra Cullen" and "The Best Friends We Once Were"?

Cause, I have too little time and I think there are writers out there so much better than me. So, PM me or leave a review to tell me if you want the story


End file.
